3rd Rock from the Sun (1996)
3rd Rock from the Sun is an American sitcom that aired from January 9, 1996 to May 22, 2001 on NBC. starring *John Lithgow - Dr. Dick Solomon (eps1-5, 8, 25, 27-33, 41-44, 51, 58-59, 63, 68, 90, 93-94, 101-102, 107, 115, 118-119, 130, 135, 139) *Kristen Johnston - Sally Solomon (eps1-5, 8, 25, 27-33, 41-44, 51, 58-59, 63, 68, 90, 93-94, 101-102, 107, 115, 118-119, 130, 135, 139) *French Stewart - Harry Solomon (eps1-5, 8, 25, 27-33, 41-44, 51, 58-59, 63, 68, 90, 93-94, 101-102, 107, 115, 118-119, 130, 135, 139) *Joseph Gordon-Levitt - Tommy Solomon (eps1-5, 8, 25, 27-33, 41-44, 51, 58-59, 63, 68, 90, 93-94, 101-102, 107, 115, 118-119, 135, 139) *Simbi Khali - Nina (eps1-5, 8, 25, 27-29, 31-33, 41-44, 51, 58-59, 63, 68, 90, 93-94, 101-102, 107, 115, 119, 130, 135, 139) *Elmarie Wendel - Mrs. Dubcek (eps1, 5, 8, 28-33, 41, 43, 51, 58-59, 63, 68, 93, 102, 115, 130, 135, 139) *with Wayne Knight - Officer Don (eps25, 41, 44, 58-59, 93-94, 101-102, 115, 118-119, 139) *and Jane Curtin - Dr. Mary Albright (eps1-4, 8, 25, 27-33, 41-44, 51, 58-59, 63, 68, 90, 93-94, 101-102, 107, 115, 118-119, 130, 135, 139) *Shay Astar - August (eps8, 27-28, 31-32, 43, 63, 68, 93) 'Special Guest Appearance By' *Elvis Costello - Himself (ep139) *Mark Hamill - Himself (ep43) *Martha Stewart - Herself (ep2) *Mike Ditka as Himself (ep27) 'Special Guest Star' *Alan Cumming - Angus "The Hole" McDuff (ep115) *Billy Connolly - Inspector Macaffery (ep101) *Christine Baranski - Sonja Umdahl (ep44) *David Hasselhoff - Dr. Lasker (ep102) *Dick Martin - Ben Littmeyer (ep31) *Dom DeLuise - Mr. Polone (ep63) *Genie Francis - Gwen (ep107) *Harry Morgan - Professor Suter (eps25, 41) *Jan Hooks - Vicki Dubcek (eps30, 41, 58, 90, 118-119) *John Cleese - Dr. Neesam (ep68) *John Mahoney - Dr. Hanlin (ep8) *Jonathan Frakes - Larry (ep107) *Kathy Bates - Charlotte Everly (ep93) *Laraine Newman - Candace (ep28) *William Shatner - Big Giant Head (eps118-119) 'Guest Starring' *Amy Hill - Rita (ep130) *Blake Soper - Elman (eps43, 58) *Brenda Strong - Mrs. Frost (ep27) *Bruce Morrow - Father Rice (eps25, 33) *Burke Moses - Glenn (ep28) *Charles Rocket - Gary (ep130) *Chris Hogan - Pitman (eps1, 3, 5, 8, 27, 32-33, 41, 58, 63, 68, 93, 102, 118, 139) *Chuck Roy - Ned (ep93) *Chyna - Janice (eps118-119) *Curtis Andersen - Dougy (ep33) *Danielle Nicolet - Caryn (eps1, 3, 5, 8, 27, 32, 41, 58, 63, 68, 93, 102, 118, 139) *David DeLuise - Bug (eps1, 3, 5, 8, 27, 32-33, 41, 51, 58, 63, 68, 90, 93, 102, 118, 139) *David Dunard - Mechanic (ep5) *Dennis Cockrum - Colonel Pinkham (ep101) *Dorian Gregory - Byron (ep93) *Eddie Allen - Dr. Bankson (ep5) *Emile Hirsch - Punk (ep51) *Greg Proops - Yasmine (ep41) *Heidi Mark - Miranda (ep107) *Ian Lithgow - Leon (eps1, 3, 5, 8, 27, 32, 41, 51, 58, 63, 68, 90, 93, 102, 139) *Ileen Getz - Judith (eps25, 32, 41, 51, 93, 139) *Jane Lynch - Ms. Koppel (ep5) *Janet Carroll - Mrs. Runquist (ep101) *Jennifer Rhodes - Mrs. Sumner (eps1, 8, 25, 27) *John Benjamin Hickey - Rick (ep59) *John Bennett Perry - Hamilton Bell (ep94) *Justin Urich - Romano (eps43, 58) *Karen Austin - Anita (ep63) *Kathleen Garrett - Celia (ep59) *Kim Johnston Ulrich - Dorothy Strudwick (ep94) *Larisa Oleynik - Alissa (eps90, 94, 102, 115, 118-119) *Lauren Graham - Laurie (ep3) *Linda Kash - Margie (ep43) *Mark Pitta - Joe Baggadonuts (ep31) *Marla Sokoloff - Dina (ep2) *Michael Milhoan - Coach (eps3-4) *Nancy Becker Kennedy - Billnitzer (ep58) *Patrick Finn - Paul (ep59) *Paxton Whitehead - Dr. Menard (ep28) *Philip Baker Hall - President Dewey (ep33) *Richard McGonagle - Dr. Howard (eps51, 90) *Ron West - Dr. Strudwick (eps41, 94, 139) *Suanne Spoke - Bibi (ep59) *Terry Rhoads - Bill (ep63) *Tom Towles - Dale (ep30) *Victor Raider-Wexler - Janitor (ep30) *Whitney Rydbeck - Mr. Kersey (ep4) *Will Friedle - Stan (ep135) *William Bogert - Dean Sumner (ep8) 'Also Starring' *Amanda Carlin - Flora (ep68) *Amy Arnelle - Marie (ep32) *Andrea C. Robinson - Mrs. Milly Wallencott (ep101) *Andrea Speyer - Claire Volk (ep135) *Angell Conwell - Girl #1 (ep119) *Anna Slotky - Cheryl (ep8) *Artie Anderson - Brad (ep4) *Benjamin King - Man in Bar (ep3) *Bernard Kates - Ronald (ep94) *Bill Lee Brown - Customer #1 (ep33) *Bodhi Pine Elfman - Clerk (ep29) *Bonita Friedericy - Tourist #2 (ep115) *Brady McGuire - Toddler (ep29) *Brian Mathew Carr - Fan #2 (ep27) *Bruce Morrow - Father Rice (ep8) *Brynn Harris - Woman #1 (ep59) *Carey Eidel - Jeff (ep68) *Christine Zander - Woman (ep63) *Christopher Holloway - Stage Manager (ep43) *Christopher Liam Moore - Waiter (ep68) *Christopher Neiman - Caleb (ep90) *Clifford R. Bernay - Assistant Coach (ep27) *Craig Olsen - Drag Queen (ep28) *Danny Strong - Aramis (ep28) *David Chisum - Chip Caswell (ep101) *David Youse - Stage Manager (ep94) *Dee Freeman - Waitress (eps3, 5) *Don Dowe - Drunk (ep31) *Dwayne Macopson - Biff (ep130) *Edward Evanko - Homeowner (ep32) *Elayn Taylor - Teacher #1 (ep4) *Eric Thomas Weaver - Jim (ep135) *George Hale - Guy #1 (ep59) *George Hertzberg - David (ep32) *Gil Christner - Carl (ep94) *Glen-Bob Sweet - Hobo (ep51) *Harry Murphy - Professor (ep8) *Hubert Hodgin - Clerk #1 (ep31) *Irene White - Tourist #3 (ep115) *J. Patrick McCormack - Victor's Dad (ep28) *Jack Lindine - Santa #3 (ep32) *Jade Harlow - Student #4 (ep119) *Jake Thomas - Kid (ep90) *James Grace - Fan #3 (ep27) *Jason Horst - Jason (ep32) *Jeanette O'Connor - Housewife (ep107) *Jeff Lewis - Young Man (ep107) *Jim Hanna - Tourist #1 (ep115) *Jim O'Heir - Walt (ep30) *Joe Humphries - Student #5 (ep119) *John Balma - Eames (ep101) *John Hillner - Steve (ep68) *John Huoy - Salesman (ep90) *John Maynard - Customer #2 (ep33) *John Patrick White - Victor (ep28) *John Platt - Passerby (ep58), Patient (ep5) *Jonathan Everett Lewis - Jack (ep5) *Joseph G. Medalis - Chancellor (ep58) *Joshua Minnick - Guy (ep130) *Kathryn Joosten - Cafeteria Lady (ep5) *Ken Polk - Santa #2 (ep32) *Kevin Ruf - T.V. Reporter #2 (ep115) *Kimberlee Kramer - Brianna (ep28) *Kyle Colerider-Krugh - Elroy (ep41) *Lance Davis - Clerk #2 (ep31) *Laurel Ann Green - Moviegoer (ep5) *Laurence York - Ron (ep33) *Layne Beamer - Jace (ep41) *Lesley Fera - Woman #2 (ep59) *Leslie Lunceford - Girl #1 (ep42) *Linde Gibb - Nurse (ep51) *Madison Mason - Mr. Jack Wallencott (ep101) *Marc Goldsmith - Bartender (ep130) *Marguerite Moreau - Tina (ep63) *Mark Christopher Lawrence - Bartender (ep30) *Marne Patterson - Volleyball Girl (ep1) *Marvin Braverman - Izzy (ep32) *Matthew Michael Mahaney - Fan #1 (ep27) *Max Baker - Johann (ep94) *Melissa Greenspan - The Maid (ep101) *Merrick Deamon - Guy (ep4) *Michael Cervin - Reporter (ep43) *Michael DeLuise - Paulie (ep63) *Michael McCarty - Santa Claus (ep32) *Nikki Tyler - Christine (ep32) *Paige Segal - Princess (ep51) *Pat Lach - Mother (ep2) *Paul Connor - Student #3 (ep118) *Paul DiMeo - Guy #2 (ep59) *Peggy Mannix - Charity Women (ep32) *Peter DeLuise - Frank (ep63) *Rachel Davies - Flora (ep2) *Rif Hutton - Bookstore Guy (ep43) *Robert Lynch - Doug (ep3) *Rochelle Robinson - Waitress (ep44) *Scott Torrence - Student #1 (ep118) *Sean McGuire - Toddler (ep29) *Shad Hart - Bucky (ep135) *Shiloh Strong - Student #2 (ep118) *Steve Bean - Man (ep107) *Steven M. Gagnon - Cop (ep25) *Sydney Berry - Melanie (ep42) *Tatum Shank - Football Player (ep27) *Tom Kiesche - Large Man (ep107) *Trevor Bullock - Porthos (ep28) *Trisha Simmons - T.V. Reporter #1 (ep115) *Wayne Thomas Yorke - Best Man (ep2) *Wendy Philpott - Jena (ep59) *Whitney Dupree - Girl #2 (ep42) *William H. Bassett - Bernard (ep94) *Winifred Freedman - Suzette (ep41) 'Featuring' *Marijane Cole - Sshh Lady (ep2) *Steven Barnett - Cableman (ep8) *Susan Leslie - Kissing Woman (ep1) Category:TV Series Category:1996 TV Series